


The Trials of Apollo: Solangelo Edition

by FinnandJack2022



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: HoO - Freeform, I have a doctor's note, Lester Papadopoulos, M/M, Meg McCaffrey - Freeform, Nico di Angelo - Freeform, PJO, Rick Riordan - Freeform, The Hidden Oracle, The Lord of Darkness, The Trials of Apollo, Will Solace - Freeform, doctor's orders, solangelo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6761164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinnandJack2022/pseuds/FinnandJack2022
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is basically filling in all the blank spaces in The Trials of Apollo (: (IE The canoe incident, the Labyrinth three-legged race, Paolo, etc.) </p><p>Warning: Contains spoilers!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Constellations

**Author's Note:**

> After reading the Trials of Apollo, I knew I had to make this fanfic! The fangirl inside of me couldn't resist, even though I'm a seventeen year old college student. Oh well (x 
> 
> Comments and kudos are accepted like Nico at the end of The Blood of Olympus.

**AN: Warning, this story contains spoilers from The Trials of Apollo! Please read at your own risk, thank you :)**

**Chapter 1: Constellations**

"Hey!" Will called to his younger siblings, Austin and Kayla.

The two children of Apollo flashed the blonde boy a blinding smile, lowering their bows in the process.

"What's up, Will?" Austin greeted casually.

"Have you guys seen Nico?" he asked, totally ignoring his brother's question.

Kayla and Austin shared a knowing smirk as Will's eyes wandered across the archery range, completely oblivious to the scene before him. The ginger haired girl snickered while Austin repressed a giggle.

"Gee, I don't know," Kayla responded, a faint smirk painting her pretty face. "Aren't you guys practically attached by the hip nowadays?"

"Yeah," Austin agreed. "Isn't it your responsibility to know where your _boyfriend_ is?"

Will's cobalt blue eyes immediately stopped scanning the area. A bright red blush spilled across his face and the son of Apollo began to shuffle back and forth on his feet like an awkward giraffe. Or, well, Frank Zhang in awkward giraffe form.

"He's-he's not my boyfriend!" Will corrected.

"Oh, _please,_ " Kayla chided. The same knowing grin tugged at her pink lips as she twirled a strand of hair between her fingers, as if she were trying to play some type of stringed instrument. "I don't have to be Valentina Diaz to see you guys are _so_ into each other!"

"It's true!" Austin agreed. "If you guys get together by the end of this week, Connor Stoll has to pay me twenty drachmas!"

Will's face burned bright red with embarrassment and anger as his siblings howled with laughter.

 _How dare they bet on such a serious thing?_ Will chided to himself.

It had been exactly two months, three days, and nine hours since the war with Gaea had come to an end.

Right after the war, Will had demanded Nico to spend three days in the camp's infirmary, _no exceptions._ After those three days, everything just... _Happened._

It was no secret the son of Apollo had a major crush on the younger boy. Even _Percy_ was able to see the obvious connection! Will couldn't remember exactly when the attraction started, but he had a pretty good idea of when his whole crush rolled into motion.

During the Battle of Manhattan, Will watched in awe as Nico raised an army of the dead side by side with his father, never giving up or backing down in the face of danger. The son of death was only thirteen years old at the time, but he looked much older and wiser and more… _Godly._

Nico was, by far, the most powerful demigod Will had ever seen. His powers seemed to bypass even Percy Jackson and Jason Grace.

After the Battle of Manhattan, the son of death would fall off the radar from time to time, leaving the blonde boy to imagine what was really behind his messy dark hair and broken eyes. Ever since defeating the Titans, Will knew he wanted to be Nico's friend. He wanted to mean _something_ to the other boy.

For almost two years he hid his crush from the Italian demigod, occasionally getting teased by his best friends, Lou Ellen and Cecil, who had known about his crush since the first great war. Will couldn't even remember how many times he had promised to approach the younger boy, but he never did.

Then the war against Gaea happened. That was when Will finally had the chance to befriend Nico di Angelo.

Sure, they were plotting to destroy Roman onagers, but every love story had to start somewhere, right?

As the battle raged on, Will made the horrible realization that Nico was literally _fading i_ nto the shadows. Terrified, he demanded the son of Hades to keep his underworld-ly powers at bay until told otherwise.

Nico then spent three days in the infirmary. Over the course of a few weeks, their budding friendship had blossomed into a flow blown bromance that rivaled Percy and Jason's. The two demigods spent countless hours together in the infirmary, practicing archery, hiking up Zeus' fist, and visiting New York City from time to time.

During all their adventures, Will's feelings for the younger demigod had only grown stronger. No matter how hard he tried, his feelings wouldn't go away.

"As if," Will muttered. "There's no way Nico would ever like me _that_ way."

"Why not?" Austin questioned. "If you ask me, you aren't half bad!"

Will rolled his eyes. Kayla stifled her laughter behind her hand.

"Seriously, guys," Will continued. "Have you seen Nico or not?"

"I saw him wander into the woods earlier," Kayla confirmed. "Go get 'em, tiger!"

The blonde haired boy groaned and trudged his way into the forest. Knowing Nico, he was probably lying behind his favorite oak tree, which was located all the way in the center of Half Blood Woods.

Will's eyes lite up when he saw a mop of black hair nestled beneath an aging oak tree.

"Hey, Death Boy," Will smiled.

Nico ignored him. Instead of meeting Will's gaze, the son of death hung his head to the ground, his long dark bang's covering his pale face. Will's smile fell. He walked up to the younger boy slowly, afraid that if he walked any faster, Nico would panic and shadow travel himself to China.

"Nico?" Will called, the hurt evident in his voice.

"Please," Nico pleaded. "Just… Just go away."

The son of Apollo felt his heart shatter to the ground. It was at that moment he noticed Nico was shaking. Muffled sniffling sounds and stifled cries escaped his slightly parted lips.

Will instantly went into full doctor mode and sank next to Nico.

"Are you crying? Nico, are you hurt? What's wrong?"

The blonde haired boy asked the raven a million questions but received no answers.

"Please," Will begged, realizing the younger boy wasn't going to answer him any time soon. "Talk to me. Don't… Don't ice me out, okay?"

"I'm sorry," Nico whispered. "I never wanted you to see me cry."

The younger boy slowly raised his head, his long bangs sweeping off of his sad face. His beautiful brown eyes were puffy and red from crying. Nico had tear tracks running all the way down his pale cheeks.

"You don't have to be embarrassed," Will reassured him. "It's only me."

Nico snorted and stared up at the stars, unable to look Will in the eye.

"I'm embarrassed _because_ it's you," he explained.

A bright pink blush spilled across Will's cheeks. Thankfully, Nico was too busy looking up at the constellations to notice.

"Why are you upset?" Will finally asked after a few moments of silence.

The son of Hades sighed, as if he had been expecting this conversation to occur sooner or later.

"Do you see that constellation up there?" Nico questioned.

Will followed Nico's gaze and his eyes landed on a gorgeous constellation known as _The Huntress._ The stars formed together to create the image of a beautiful girl wielding a bow and arrow. An aura of bravery and dedication filled Will as his eyes studied the timeless constellation.

"Of course," the blue eyed boy replied. "It's _The Huntress._ She's been around since the ancient times."

A faint smile tugged at Nico's lips.

"No," he said. "She hasn't."

Nico went on to explain the quest Percy Jackson, Grover Underwood, Thalia Grace, Bianca di Angelo, and Zoe Nightshade had embarked on nearly five years ago. His sister had died a hero's death along the way.

Zoe Nightshade, a daughter of the Titan Atlas and Lieutenant Huntress of Artemis, accepted the quest knowing full well she would not make it back alive. She was poisoned by a monster and taken down by her father's hand. Zoe died in Artemis' arms.

The goddess, who had loved the girl dearly, turned her into a constellation. Zoe was forever to be remembered in the stars.

A single tear streamed down Will's face. The older boy was surprised when Nico reached across to wipe it away with his thumb.

"Anyway," Nico went on. "After my sister's death, I kind of lost it. I spent months at a time roaming the Underworld, debating whether life was worth it at all. I never did get Bianca back, but while I was down there, I found my other sister. I found _Hazel_."

More tears flowed down Nico's cheeks. This time, it was Will's turn to wipe them away with his thumb.

"She means so much to me. If I had never met her, I doubt I would be alive today."

 _No_ , Will thought to himself. _After all this time I've spent with you, I couldn't imagine not having you by my side._

Will unknowingly laced his fingers into Nico's. Cold meant warmth. Darkness met light. The son of death shuddered. Surprisingly, Nico didn't pull away.

"Ever since all forms of communication stopped working, I've been going crazy. I can't shadow travel to see my sister, or send her an Iris message, or even send her an email!"

Nico gripped Will's hand tightly. The son of Apollo felt his heart do a backflip.

"I've already lost one sister," Nico whispered. "I can't lose another."

Everything in Will's mind suddenly clicked.

All of Nico's life, he had always been used to doing whatever he desired. He traveled between the two camps and the Underworld whenever he pleased. Now that he's lost all control, he feels helpless.

When Bianca accepted her quest, Nico felt helpless then, too. He did not wish to feel the same agonizing heartache with Hazel.

"I think I understand," Will stated. "You feel helpless and out of control."

Nico stared at him blankly. For a moment, Will regretted saying anything at all. Then Nico smiled, and all of his fears melted away.

"At least someone gets it," he said.

Nico looked down and noticed their fingers were still tangled together.

"Sorry," Nico mumbled, desperately trying to yank his small hands away.

"Don't be," Will retaliated.

He squeezed the younger boy's hands tighter, causing Nico to turn bright red and bashfully look away.

"Will," he whispered softly. "What are you doing?"

Will shrugged. "I'll tell you when I figure it out."

"You are a dork," Nico snorted.

" _Am not_ ," Will retorted.

"Are too!" Nico quipped.

Will chuckled. "Good comeback, di Angelo. It is very fitting for an eighty year old man."

Nico ranted a few curses in Italian while Will chuckled. The two bantered back and forth for a few minutes, neither of them willing to back down from the argument.

"Whatever, Solace!" Nico hollered, dramatically waving his hands in the air, and tugging them out of Will's grasp in the process.

"You let go," Will noted.

Nico looked at Will hesitantly. His eyes were dark and clouded. He looked… _Afraid._

"If there's anything you want to do," Will whispered. " _Do it._ "

 _Because if you don't, my heart won't be able to take it,_ Will wanted to say, but his voice failed him.

Nico frowned. His pale hands ringed together awkwardly.

"I'm afraid that if I do," he replied quietly. "You'll hate me afterwards."

"I could never hate you."

Nico hesitated once more before intertwining his left hand with Will's. His other hand cupped the older boy's face.

"Nico," Will whispered against the younger boy's lips. "What are you-"

He was cut off by the sensation of soft pink lips brushing up against his. Will threw his arms around Nico's neck and pulled the shorter boy closer.


	2. Disappear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the buddy system is introduced at Camp Half-Blood, Will can't help but meet the fandom's expectations and say a few cheesy puns. Oh, and Paolo's there too x'D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Sadly, I don't own any of the Percy Jackson series, but Uncle Rick does! Also, the first five lines of this fanfiction are taken directly from The Trials of Apollo, so I give full credit to Rick Riordan.
> 
> If you guys have any suggestions for this story, please let me know (:

**Chapter 2: Disappear**

"Disappearances," Apollo prompted. "What has disappeared?"

"Not _what_ , but _who_ ," Chiron said. "Let's talk inside. Will, Nico, could you please tell the other campers we'll gather for dinner in one hour? I'll give everyone an update then. In the meantime, no one should roam the camp alone. Use the buddy system."

"Understood." Will looked at Nico. "Will you be my buddy?"

"You are a dork," Nico announced.

The two of them strolled off bickering.

Once they were out of sight, Will hooked his arms around Nico's thin waist and pulled the shorter boy closer.

"You weren't complaining about being my buddy _last night_ ," Will smirked.

Nico, completely caught off guard, waved his hands around frantically as his ears turned red.

"We didn't do _anything_ last night!" Nico finally shouted. "All we did was listen to the Ramones album for the millionth time!"

Will giggled and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek.

"I know," he teased. "I just like seeing you freak out."

"Oh, I'll get you for that," Nico promised.

He tangled his arms around Will's neck, got on his tip toes, and brought the taller boy down for a sweet kiss on the lips.

Well, it _was_ sweet in the beginning.

Nico felt Will's lips turn up against his own. The son of Apollo, still holding on tightly to the shorter boy's waist, deepened the kiss. Nico threw his head back, ready to part his lips and allow the blonde boy further access, but an ear piercing scream brought him back to reality.

" _Ai, emu Deus_!" Paolo screamed. " _Por favor parem,_ _Brasil_!"

The Italian demigod blushed and pushed his boyfriend away, leaving a dejected Will Solace on the ground with kiss swollen lips and ruffled up hair.

"Paolo!" Nico shrieked. "It's not what it looks like!"

" _Esquece_!" Paolo yelled before rushing off in the other direction.

"Well!" Will called from the ground. "You sure _got me_ , Death Boy."

Nico rolled his eyes and flopped onto the ground.

"That was worse than the time Percy walked in," Nico mumbled.

Will sat down next to his brooding boyfriend and placed a soft hand on his shoulder.

"This was pretty bad," Will admitted, nodding his head slowly. "But no incident could beat the time Percy walked in. Plus, who is Paolo going to tell? Brasil?"

A thin smile spread across Nico's lips and an angelic laugh escaped his throat. Smiling and laughing… He's been doing that a lot lately.

"That's true," Nico chuckled.

The day Percy walked in on them was only a few weeks ago, and the experience was absolutely mortifying and still fresh in the pale boy's mind. However, in Nico's defense, the son of Poseidon was not suppose to be visiting camp until _next_ week.

Moving on, Percy had caught the two demigods sprawled out on Nico's bed, hidden beneath the dark sheets. Thankfully, they were both fully clothed. Well, Will was, anyway…

_"Oh dear gods, my eyes!" Percy cried._

_The sea green eyed boy covered his eyes and stumbled to the ground. He managed to knock over a mini desk and a lamp in the process._

_"Gods dammit, Jackson! Hasn't anyone ever taught you how to knock!" Nico yelled._

_"Hasn't anyone ever taught you how to wear a shirt at all times?" Percy countered._

_The son of death turned redder than Apollo's sacred cows. Will Solace, for whatever reason, burst into a small fit of laughter._

_Percy scampered towards Nico's closet and pulled out a Ramones t-shirt. He tossed the article of clothing to the younger boy._

_"Please, put that on!" Percy ordered. "And blondie, get the Hades out of my little brother's bed before I drown you in the sink!"_

_Will, still completely calm, climbed out of Nico's bed._

_"Oh, thank Poseidon," Percy praised._

_"What?" Nico asked, raising a perfectly arched eyebrow._

_"Will still has all of his clothes on," the dark haired boy explained._

_"Well, obviously!" the son of death cried._

_The son of Apollo chuckled and casually ran a hand through his thick blonde hair._

_"What's so funny?" Percy questioned._

_"You're lecturing us, but your hickey is showing," Will giggled._

_Percy instantly zipped up his blue sweater, covering the dark purple mark he had forgotten about until now._

_"That's-That's different!" Percy shouted. "Annabeth and I are seventeen, almost eighteen! We're practically adults! You and Neeks are only sixteen and fifteen years old!"_

_"Percy," Nico said sweetly. "If you don't get out of my cabin right now, I will summon an army of the undead to personally escort you out. What will it be?"_

_"Fine, fine, I'll go! Just meet me out in ten, okay?"_

_"Sure, if it gets you to leave faster," Nico replied._

_The sea green eyed boy left the cabin in a huff, mumbling that Chiron should not only prevent a boy and a girl from being alone in a cabin, but also a boy and a boy._

"Come on," Will said, ripping the Italian boy away from his memory. He grabbed Nico's hand and started leading the way.

"Where are we going?" Nico asked.

"You'll see," Will responded.

The two demigods walked in a comfortable silence. Will's thumb would occasionally stroke the palm of Nico's hand or his knuckles. The shorter boy would never admit it, but it was one of his favorite things ever. Next to Will's hugs, of course. And his kisses. And the way his ton-

"We're here!" Will hollered.

After a few minutes of walking, they had finally reached the lake. Nico couldn't help but smile at all the happy memories associated with this place.

"Let's go for a canoe ride?" the blonde haired boy asked.

"I'd love to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of another chapter!
> 
> Happy Nico is so, so important to me. He deserves to smile and love and be loved. The Trials of Apollo literally gave me everything I wanted for Nico and more.
> 
> Also, puns are great :b


	3. Fear is the Heart of Love

**Author's Note: The first few lines of this chapter were taken directly from the Trials of Apollo. The chapter in the book is titled: _Tied to McCaffrey, We might end up in Lima, Harley is evil._ Gods, I love those damn bad haiku chapter titles way more than I should x'D**

**So, full credit for those parts goes to the one and only Uncle Rick! Okay, please read, review, and enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Fear is the Heart of Love**

"Demigods!" said the centaur. "Tie your legs together and follow me to your starting positions!"

Will Solace sighed. He was, of course, tied to Nico. He propped his elbow on Nico's shoulder as if the son of Hades were a convenient shelf.

"I miss Grover. He used to organize things like this so well."

"I'd settle for Coach Hedge." Nico pushed Will's arm off. "Besides, don't talk about Grover too loudly. Juniper's right over there."

He pointed to one of the dryads-a pretty girl dressed in pale green.

"Grover's girlfriend," Will explained to Apollo. "She misses him. A lot."

"Okay, everybody!" Woodrow shouted. "Spread out a little bit more, please! We want you to have plenty of room so, you know, if you die, you won't take down all the other teams too!"

Will sighed. "I am _so_ excited."

He and Nico loped off.

"Geez, slow down, Solace!" Nico complained when they were almost at the mouth of the Labyrinth's entrance. "I can't keep up with your abnormally long strides!"

Will laughed and started moving at a slower pace to accommodate the shorter boy's needs.

"It's not my fault your short, adorable little legs can't keep up," Will chided playfully.

The son of death burned brighter than the sun and elbowed his boyfriend in the ribs. His embarrassment only grew when he realized a few of the other teams had overheard (or in some cases, purposely eavesdropped) their conversation. He shot Valentina Diaz a death defying glare when he saw the daughter of Aphrodite desperately trying to stifle a giggle behind her hand.

"I am _not_ that short." Nico clarified. "You're just freakishly tall."

"I'm only six feet tall!" Will countered.

Nico snorted and rolled his eyes.

"See!" he cried. "You're a giant!"

"Death Boy, you're just tiny! All 108 pounds, five feet, and three inches of you!"

"Three and a half inches!" the pale boy corrected.

The blonde haired boy roared with laughter. Nico regretted bothering to correct him in the first place.

"You're seriously adorable."

"Could you _not_ -"

"What?" Will cut him off. "Do you want me to lie?"

"Whatever," Nico mumbled awkwardly. He still wasn't used to all the public displays of affection his boyfriend insisted on showering upon him.

The two demigods stumbled closer and closer to the Labyrinth's entrance.

"We're almost there," Nico whispered to Will. "I used this entrance to the Labyrinth a few years back, the first time I ever ran away from camp."

Will nodded his head solemnly. His boyfriend shared his running away story with him a few weeks ago. The horrifying details still gave Will unbearable nightmares.

"If I remember correctly, it should be right over-"

Before Nico could complete his sentence, the two boys went spiraling into the ancient maze. Both teenagers landed face first onto the cold floor.

"Holy Hera," Will grumbled, rubbing his bruised head with his healer's hands. "That was one way to make a grand entrance."

The son of Apollo traced his fingers against Nico's forehead, effectively removing all his injuries at once. For the first time in a long time, Nico was thankful for being completely concealed in the darkness. That way, his deep red blush wouldn't be noticed by the taller boy.

"Thanks," Nico managed to say.

Will shot the boy his signature lopsided smile, but it went unnoticed in the dark. The golden haired teen laced his fingers with Nico's and gently helped the boy rise. Nico clasped onto Will's fingers for a few moments more than usual, but he eventually broke free from his boyfriend's comforting and familiar grip.

"Let's go find some golden apples," Nico stated. "Will, can you make it a little brighter in here?"

"Oh, right!" the blue eyed boy responded.

Will concentrated on the abilities he had been blessed with. In a matter of seconds, a beautiful golden glow surrounded the two boys and illuminated their surroundings. The son of Apollo glanced down at the younger teen. His breath hitched. All his thoughts betrayed him.

The bright glow danced around Nico flawlessly. His pale skin looked radiant under the enchanted light, his chocolate brown eyes shone with glittering color, and the luminous aura appeared to give the shorter boy a halo.

 _He really is an angel,_ Will reminded himself.

Quickly, Will adverted his eyes and returned his attention back to the task at hand.

"Which way should we go?" Will asked aloud.

Nico's pretty brown eyes scanned the endless maze. A knowing glint encompassed his features.

"That way," he confidently pointed to a passageway which was located about twenty feet down the hall. "It's projecting a very powerful energy."

Will only nodded his head in response while taking one step forward, Nico literally following in his footsteps. When they entered the seemingly endless corridor, the hallway from which they came closed shut, cutting them off from their original entrance point.

"Great. There's no going back now," Will pointed out.

The two demigods continued forward. After months of living in the demented maze, Nico was used to all the tricks and traps the Labyrinth played. Will, on the other hand, was utterly terrified.

The son of death sensed his boyfriend's uneasiness. Without a word, he snaked his hand into Will's and held on tightly. As they walked down the hall, Will noticed a single ray of light from the corner of his eye. They passed by the closed door so fast, the son of Apollo was unsure if he had really seen a golden glow or not. Was the maze playing a trick on him?

"Nico," Will whispered. "I think I saw a golden light back there."

Will turned on his heel, taking Nico with him, and the two quietly made their way back down the Labyrinth. Will was correct. From beneath a Victorian Era door was a golden ray of light, seeping directly into the Labyrinth.

"Hey, Will," Nico whispered. "Before we go in, you may want to turn your.. Brightness down right about now."

Will flushed pink. The golden light which had been surrounding them faded into the shadows. Slowly, Nico pushed the old Victorian door open with his free hand, and they stepped into a boring looking room with plain white walls and no windows. The place looked like a slightly ungraded prison cell.

"No," Nico gasped. "We shouldn't be here."

Nico's pale face filled with horror. Will knew that look. Nico wanted to run away from this situation and never turn back. But why? The only thing that seemed off about the room was it's awful and slightly depressing decor.

Will squeezed Nico's hand tightly, a loving gesture which always managed to calm the other teenager down. Apparently, today wasn't apart of always.

"Angel," the blonde haired boy cooed softly. Again, it was another endearing gesture that was only used during drastic times. "What's the matter? Where are we?"

Nico looked like he was about to crumble. He felt like his insides were rotting away into nothingness.

"When Daedalus died a few years ago, I assumed the Labyrinth died with him as well. But... It _never_ died. Instead, it kept it's true intentions hidden until now."

The son of Hades' eyes turned as black as obsidian. The temperature dropped around them. Will thought his hand was in the process of falling off from frostbite.

"This place is _evil,_ " Nico spat out. "It's designed to kill whoever enters it's clutches."

The healer was now more afraid than ever. Will never liked the idea of messing with things that were from ancient times, like the Mare Nostrum, the Labyrinth, or the Athena Parthenos. The fact that his boyfriend had already experienced, and _survived_ , through all three of those ordeals equally terrified and impressed Will. His boyfriend was, by far, the most powerful demigod at both Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter. Percy Jackson and Jason Grace have even admitted Nico's godly powers surpass their own.

"Nico, please," Will begged softly. "Where are we?"

The lost look in Will's big blue eyes shattered Nico's heart. He pulled the taller boy into his chest and dug his hands into the back of Will's shirt.

"We're in my old dorm room at Westover Hall," Nico explained.

The sound of a door creaking open nearly made Will die of a heart attack. The Labyrinth had his sanity in the palm of its hand, and at any moment, it could make Will snap. Will felt his healthy state of mind gradually slipping away from him.

"Very good, Son of Hades," a calm voice exclaimed in mock amazement. "It appears your memory has not completely failed you."

Nico's face twisted with rage. He opened his mouth to scream, but no words came out. At this point, all the son of Apollo could do was cry.

"Who-who are you?" Will questioned between confused sobs.

The handsome man sat down on one of the empty beds, crossing his legs like a first grader in the process.

"My darling, darling boy," the man snickered. He shot Will a seductive wink. Nico instantly filled with jealousy.

"Don't wink at my boyfriend!" Nico demanded.

The handsome man waved Nico off as if he were nothing. His light pink eyes looked straight into Will's cobalt blue orbs.

"I am Eros," he said. "Son of Aphrodite, god of love."

**End of another chapter!**

**Haha, don't you just love cliffhangers? I learned from the best! *Cough* Uncle Rick and the damned Mark of Athena *Cough***

**Anyway, I'm so sorry it took me so long to update /: I've had the worst case of writer's block lately, and it literally took me five attempts to finish this chapter. I'm just glad it's finally done! Also, I forgot which books mention Nico being stronger than both Percy and Jason, but it's canon in the official series.**

**Reviews, favorites, and follows are more awesome than Leo and Calypso's return (well, almost).**

**~The OG Judicorn**


End file.
